


A Work of Art

by sterling_schreibt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Roman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: In honor of his favorite gladiator, Emperor Rictus has a statue made.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Work of Art

"A bit more to the side, and lift your arm higher - no, the other arm...perfect."  
Lodovicus grunted and did as he was told, striking an impressive pose. Now all he had to do was hold it until the sculptor had enough of his likeness to continue. It was hot and he was sweating already, despite the cooling shade. Just out of reach there were wine and food, and Rictus, the emperor, lay reclined and thoughtfully chewed on an apple segment.

"Marvellous," he drawled lazily. The heat had the talkative man reduced to a few snide comments and compliments. "Truly a fine specimen."  
Lodovicus was too concentrated to reply but the sculptor was eager to agree.  
"He is, your excellence."  
Maxima floated into the hall, an airy robe swirling around her curves. Her hair was done up, leaving her elegant neck exposed, but even she had a fine shine to her. A slave followed her with a wet towel and dabbed at her whenever Maxima ordered her to.

"My love!"  
Rictus turned to face her and a wide grin slid up his exhausted features.  
"My light!" he called back, gesturing her to lie by his side. She took a seat on the sofa and sighed, reaching for his cup.  
"How is he holding up, our warrior?" she asked in Vicus' direction.  
"Like a champion. Never falters." The emperor nodded appreciatively and reached for another piece of fruit. He was wearing nothing but a belt and a codpiece made of linnen and stretched to caress his lover's thigh with his fingertips.  
"It's going to be a long day for him," Maxima noted with a soft exhale and regarded the sculptor who worked meticulously, sweat pouring from his brow.  
"You picked the hottest day of the year for this task, didn't you?"  
"Had I known, I would have delayed it by one, but here we are."  
Rictus tone suggested that he really wouldn't have done such a thing, but Maxima was too warm to argue, and knowing her husband, he would have insisted on being right never mind the circumstances.

"I wanted the statue now," he confirmed her suspicions. She rolled her eyes, an action that almost took too much effort to accomplish, and stood from the sofa to strut over where Lodovicus stood. He was a statue himself, calmly breathing, beads of sweat running along his chest and sides.  
"My lady," he spoke, firm and clear without wavering, "an honor to see you again."  
Maxima smiled up at him.  
"The pleasure is all mine, warrior. Do you feel honored standing for a statue for his excellence?"  
"I do."  
"Despite the current conditions?"  
"My lady, the arena is full of scorching sands and wild beasts. Merely standing won't deter me."  
Rictus laughed.  
She knew Vicus had meant it as an eager statement, but, maybe due to the pressing humidity, she felt a slight sting of annoyance. She decided to tease him.  
"Merely standing won't deter you?"  
"No, my lady."  
Maxima's smile grew and she moved about the pedestal on which he stood, inspecting him from every angle. She started to breathe cool air at him, all the while followed by her slave.  
"Would you not rather join me in the pool to cool off?"  
"My lady, my emperor demands otherwise. It is not for me to want different."  
On the sofa, Rictus nodded approvingly.

"Woman, he can swim all he wants when he has fulfilled his duty. As of now, there is still work to be done."  
"Of course," Maxima conceded. Wetting her fingertips on the damp towel, she moved to gently prod his side, letting cool water mingle with Vicus' sweat as tiny rivulets caused goosebumps to ripple his skin.  
"Does that feel good?" she wondered, running her fingers over his hip.  
"Leave the man be!" Rictus called, but his sly smile could be heard through the dismissal. He enjoyed a good taunt, and nobody was better at subtle and not-so-subtle jabs than his Maxima. The sculptor meanwhile knew better than to complain, but the lady of the house wasn't making his work easier by waltzing around the young gladiator.  
"We're having fun, are we not?" she asked Lodovicus who, despite a bit of a strain, nodded.  
"Yes, my lady."

The sculptor had arrived at Vicus' hips, roughly chiselling away, when Rictus stopped him.  
"No, no, that won't do. No more of that away, we want to preserve him as he is."  
"Surely his excellence would want for a decent depiction of man, not an animal?" the sculptor dared, fidgeting with his hammer. Rictus was having none of it.  
"Animalistic he may be, but it would be a shame not to note on his prowess. This is a proud lion, not an orator in the senate."  
"As his excellence wishes."  
"I wish for an accurate portrayal," the emperor grunted, his voice menacing and low. "You had better work with what he has, or you may start anew."  
"I will do as you command."  
"I thought you might."

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories check out my patreon! https://www.patreon.com/ricksterling?fan_landing=true


End file.
